Problem med eller under misteln?
by Can't fight the moonlight
Summary: Sirius har mixtrat med en mistel så att de som hamnar under den fastnar. Problemet är bara att han själv fastnar under den tillsammans med James. Hur kommer de därifrån och vad gör de under tiden? Read and find out! No slash!
1. Del 1

**(A/N:)** **--** Jag la ut den här ficen som bara ett kapitel först, men sen nu så tänkte jag att det kanske blir lite jobbigt att läsa så mkt på en gång...

Så jag har gjort om den så att den har två kapitel ist ;) vanligtvis kanske inte one-shots har mer än ett kapitel (jag vet inte), men den här får har två xD **-- **

Så, nu kan ni fortsätta läsa det som jag skrev för länge sen, när jag först la ut den (texten lite längre ner) ;)

Det är inget måste, det är mest att jag vill..öh..klargöra vissa grejer (typ) xD

Annars kan ni bara börja läsa ficen :D

Det vill jag helst att ni gör! Reviewer uppskattas alltid, haha ;D

--

Jag skrev den här för ganska länge sen men jag valde att inte lägga ut den, fast min kompis har tjatat på mig och fått mig att ändra mig, så jag lägger ut den nu (obviously) xD

Jag vet att jag har dålig fantasi när det gäller namnet på den, men jag orkade inte komma på nåt annat xD

Det är bara en one-shot, men förvänta er inte för mycket ändå, jag har inte precis gjort mitt allra bästa med den här utan skrev den bara för skojs skull...hehe ;)

Så jag varnar er, den kan va lite knasig x) jag började med en idé, och sen bara blev den så här... men iaf, **give it a try and let me know what you think** **;D**

Jag valde att bara ta '**humor**' som kategori, men det är lite '**romance**' också, bara så att ni vet det och inte tror att den är helt utan nån romantik ;)

Ajust det, det är nog bäst att jag skriver det här så att ni inte får några falska förhoppningar;  
-Det är inget slash, jag upprepar: **INGET slash**.

Så, nu när ni har fått det klart för er är det bara att börja läsa... jag hoppas att ni orkar ta er ända till slutet! haha xD

* * *

"Det här måste funka…" mumlade Sirius medan han drog fram en av fåtöljerna och ställde den i mitten av uppehållsrummet som var helt tomt, nästan alla Gryffindor elever hade åkt hem över julen och de som inte hade det var nere och åt frukost. Sirius ställde sig sedan på fåtöljen och tog fram misteln som han hade lagt i fickan, han satte upp den i taket, gick ner igen och drog sedan bort fåtöljen till sin vanliga plats. Han tittade på misteln och flinade nöjt innan han gick upp till sovsalen för att hämta sin trollstav, hans blick fastnade på påsen med choklad som låg på Remus säng.

"Nej Sirius!" sa han bestämt till sig själv men kroppen lydde inte utan gick fram mot påsen "Äh, han märker nog inget…tack Måntand!" Han tog en handfull, tryckte in dem i munnen och gick sedan ner igen. Han uppfattade sedan tjocka damens röst "lösenord?" Och sprang tillbaka till trappan igen, han hann precis trycka sig mot väggen när porträttet öppnades.

"Sirius?" ropade James när han klivit in, när han såg Sirius komma fram vid trappan ökade han farten "kommer du snart eller? Jag är hungrig!"

"Jambs stob! Stabba! Utbrast Sirius med munnen full av choklad, när han såg vart James var på väg.

"Va?" James tittade frågande på Sirius men stannade inte, James började närma sig fläcken som var precis under misteln så Sirius sprang fram för att stoppa honom, han ställde sig framför James och försökte att svälja chokladen. James tittade fortfarande frågande på honom men väntade tills han var klar innan han frågade "vad?"

"Du höll på att ställa dig under misteln…" flämtade Sirius och började hosta för att han satt i halsen.

"Och?" sa James förvirrat.

"Jag har fifflat lite med den" förklarade Sirius efter hostattacken.

"Jaså" flinade James och tog sedan tag i Sirius arm "vi går nu, jag svälter annars!"

James drog med sig Sirius men stannade sedan tvärt, han drog sedan upp handen till näsan och muttrade "ouch!" Sirius tittade frågande på James när han tog upp sina händer och höll dem framför sig i luften som om han kände på nånting bara han kunde se.

"Eh, Tagghorn…" började Sirius sen när James inte fortsatte att gå "vad håller du på med?"

"Jag kommer inte förbi" sa James förvirrat, "det är som att det är någonting här, känn själv"

Sirius sträckte ut handen åt ett annat och hans hand mötte sedan en vägg, fast det var ingenting där, han flyttade handen åt ett annat håll igen och mötte än en gång en osynlig vägg.

"Ooops…" mumlade Sirius sedan.

"Vad?" utbrast James och tittade på Sirius som riktade sin blick upp mot taket, James följde hans blick och fick syn på misteln som hängde där uppe.

"Vi är fast…" muttrade Sirius sen.

"Vi är fast?" upprepade James förvirrat.

"Ja, jag sa ju just det"

James följde den osynliga väggen med händerna, de kom till ett hörn med en 90 graders vinkel och väggen fortsatte sedan tills den kom till ett annat hörn, han kom sedan fram till att de fanns fyra väggar, varje vägg var ungefär två meter lång.

"Jaha" fortsatte James sedan och tittade på Sirius "hur kommer vi härifrån då?"

Sirius började skratta hysteriskt, nästan galet, och flämtade fram mellan skratten.

"Du…jag…måste…aldrig…livet!" James såg ut som ett levande frågetecken.

"Öh…va?" Men han fick vänta i några minuter på att Sirius skrattanfall skulle gå över, när Sirius hade lugnat sig igen så upprepade han "va?"

"Öh…" började Sirius och letade efter de rätta orden "jo…eh…."

"Fram med det Tramptass!" utbrast James otåligt.

"Jo, vi måste liksom…öh, göra nåt för att komma ut" muttrade Sirius.

"Göra vadå?" flinade James "slåss eller?"

"Tagghorn" började Sirius otåligt "vad brukar man göra under en mistel?!"

James flin försvann och han utbrast "vi måste göra vaddå?!"

"Jo, vi måste…" började Sirius men avbröts av James.

"Aldrig i livet!"

"Chocken lägger sig nog snart James" sa Sirius med ett snett leende " det gjorde det för mig"

"Tja, jag reagerar ju bättre på det än vad du gjorde förut" flinade James.

"Ha ha" flinade Sirius ironiskt.

"Jaha, vad gör vi nu då?" frågade James och tittade på Sirius som tittade tillbaka.

"Jag vet inte" svarade han, båda fortsatte att titta på varandra och för en sekund hade båda samma tanke i huvudet, men de utbrast sedan samtidigt.

"Aldrig!"

"Vi får helt enkelt vänta tills någon kommer…" föreslog Sirius och satte sig ner och lutade sig mot den osynliga väggen.

"Det lär dröja ett tag, men visst, det är ju det enda vi kan göra…" suckade James och satte sig likadant fast mitt emot Sirius.

"Vadårå?" frågade Sirius och tittade nyfiket på James.

"Dumbledore har ordnat nån uppvisning"

"Vadå för nåt?"

"Jag vet inte, jag var ju aldrig där nere" muttrade James och tittade förebrående på Sirius "jag väntade ju på dig…"

"Är Remus och Peter där nere?" frågade Sirius snabbt för att byta samtalsämne.

"Japp" svarade James, men gick inte med på ändringen av samtalsämne för han tillade sedan "De är där nere och äter en god frukost medan jag sitter här tillsammans med dig och min kurrande mage…"

"Jaja Tagghorn, det räcker nu" muttrade Sirius "jag har fattat poängen. Det kanske är mitt fel, det kan jag inte förneka, men jag har faktiskt inte heller ätit nån frukost"

"Jaså" flinade James ironiskt "då är vi ju två"

"Det enda jag har ätit är lite choklad" fortsatte Sirius sedan.

"Choklad?!" utbrast James och tittade storögt på Sirius.

"Du kan va lugn James…" sa Sirius med ett snett leende "jag tog det från Måntand"

"Jaså" sa James och log han med "du tog inte med det hit va?"

"Nepp"

"Synd"

"Jag har tråkigt" muttrade Sirius efter ett tag.

"Redan?!" skrattade James.

"Ja vadårå?"

"Vi har ju bara varit här i en kvart" fortsatte James retsamt.

"Bara en kvart! Det känns som att vi har suttit här en halvtimma eller nåt!" utbrast Sirius och fortsatte sedan "du råkar inte ha nått spel med dig va?"

"Jag tror inte det" svarade James medan han stoppade handen i fickan men han ändrade sig sedan "jo, det har jag föresten"

"Vaddå för nått?" frågade Sirius entusiastiskt och såg genast ut att bli på bättre humör.

"En mugglarkortlek" svarade James och tog fram den "vad ska vi spela?"

"Poker" föreslog Sirius och tittade leende på James.

"Aldrig" skrattade James "du vet ju hur dålig jag är på det"

"Det var därför jag föreslog det" skrattade Sirius.

"Har du något annat förslag?" frågade James och la sedan snabbt till "nått som jag kan"

"Jag vet!" utbrast Sirius med ett brett leende "vi förtrollar kortleken, det blir roligare då"

"Du kom faktiskt på någonting smart för en gångs skull Tramptass" flinade James.

"Hey!" skrattade Sirius och sparkade till James.

"Men vad ska vi spela då?" frågade James igen.

"Öh" svarade Sirius "jag vet inte"

"Inte jag heller" sa James och fortsatte sedan "jag tänkte att du kunde lära mig nått nytt för jag kan inga"

"Jao Taggis" skrattade Sirius "där sprack din tanke för jag kan inga andra spel heller"

"Då får vi hitta på nått" sa James leende och började tänka efter medan Sirius bara satt och glodde på honom, efter nån minut frågade Sirius.

"Har du kommit på nått än?"

"Nepp, det står still" suckade James "du då?"

"När du sa 'får' tänkte jag att det kanske var frivilligt att komma på nått" skrattade Sirius medan James sparkade till honom "ouch"

"Nu är vi kvitt" skrattade James och ryckte på axlarna "jag tror faktiskt att jag har kommit på nått"

"Vadå?" frågade Sirius nyfiket.

"Vi har korten i en hög i mitten" började James "sen drar nån av oss ett kort och lägger det i mitten, om vi drar nånting mellan knäckt och ess så säger kortet nått som vi ska göra"

"Ungefär som sanning eller konsekvens menar du..fast utan sanning då förstås" sa Sirius entusiastiskt "och att kortet väljer?"

"Japp, låter det bra?" frågade James och när Sirius nickade fortsatte han "nu måste vi bara förtrolla korten"

James tog ett kort för att testa om det funkade, han mumlade en besvärjelse och la den sedan i högen, han gav Sirius en kolla-om-det-funkar gest och Sirius tog upp kortet.

"Nå?" sa James förväntansfullt.

"Jo, det funkar" skrattade Sirius "men den säger inget, det kommer upp en pratbubbla med en text"

"Vad står det då?" frågade James nyfiket. Sirius log brett, lutade sig fram mot James och gav honom en hård örfil på vänstra kinden.

"Ouch!" utbrast James och drog upp handen till sin kind som började anta en röd färg, Sirius lutade sig skrattande tillbaka mot den osynliga väggen. När James hade tagit bort handen från kinden utbrast han "varför gjorde du det där?!"

"Det stod att jag skulle göra det på kortet" flinade Sirius och visade James kortet "kolla själv så får du se"

Knekten på kortet som Sirius visade hade en pratbubbla bredvid sig som det stod 'ge James en örfil' på.

"Men vi hade ju inte börjat än!" utbrast James irriterat "du var ju inte tvungen att göra det!"

"Men jag ville göra det" sa Sirius retsamt och började skratta "det verkade roligt"

"Ha ha" sa James ironiskt men drog ändå på munnen, han tog halva kort högen och gav den till Sirius "om du förtrollar de här så tar jag de andra"

"Okej" flinade Sirius och tog fram sin trollstav. När de var klara la de korten i en hög i mitten och Sirius blandade dem med hjälp av magi.

"Ska vi börja då?" frågade Sirius förväntansfullt.

"Börja du" flinade James. Sirius tog ett kort och när han såg att det var klöver fem la han besviket ner kortet bredvid den andra högen och muttrade "din tur"

James tog upp ett kort men la besviket ner det igen precis som Sirius, han hade fått spader åtta. Sirius tog ett kort men la ner det, James tog ett kort och la ner det, Sirius tog ett kort och la ner det. Han utbrast sen otåligt "men nu måste det väl hända nått!" James tog upp ett kort och log brett när han såg att det var en dam.

"Vad står det?" frågade Sirius nyfiket.

"Det står att jag ska stå på händer tills det är min tur igen" svarade James och leendet i hans ansikte försvann.

"Stå på händer? Stå på händer!" utbrast Sirius besviket "av allt som finns att göra får du göra en så enkel sak som att stå på händer!"

"Enkel?!" utbrast James med en antydan av panik i rösten "för dig kanske, men jag kan inte stå på händer!"

"Kan du inte stå på händer?" frågade Sirius medan ett elakt flin spred sig i hans ansikte "jamen, då blev ju det här roligt ändå"

"Vad händer om man inte gör det?" frågade James försiktigt som om kortet skulle höra vad han sa, vilket visade sig vara sant eftersom att det nu kom upp en ny text i bubblan som sa 'du skulle bara våga'.

"Kortet har sagt sitt James" flinade Sirius "kom igen nu"

"Jaha, skyll dig själv" skrattade James nervöst och reste sig upp "för du måste hjälpa mig"

"Ska jag hjälpa dig att stå på händer?" skrattade Sirius och ställde sig upp han med.

"Japp, om du inte vill att jag ska ramla ner på dig"

"Men jag tar tag i dina fötter då"

"Bäst för dig att du gör det" flinade James "senaste gången jag skulle stå på händer slutade det ganska illa… och inte bara för mig"

"Hallå" utbrast Sirius skrattande "vill du att jag ska hjälpa till eller inte?"

"Jo, på tre då" sa James "är du beredd? Ett…två…två…"

"Kom igen nu James!"

"Tre!" James lutade sig fram och satte händerna i golvet. Han hade sån fart att Sirius fick backa in i den osynliga väggen, han hade själv fallit till golvet om inte väggen hade varit där. Han dunsade in i den och muttrade "ouch", men han stod fortfarande upprätt - fast inte så länge till.

"Sirius!" flämtade James medan han försökte hålla balansen, Sirius tog tag i hans vrister men inte tillräckligt snabbt vilket ledde till James och Sirius ramlade ner i en hög på golvet.

"Jag kommer inte upp" muttrade Sirius medan han försökte resa på sig.

"Inte jag heller" muttrade James "du ligger på mitt ben"

Sirius lyfte upp sig lite så att James kunde resa på sig, han sträckte fram en hand mot Sirius och drog upp honom på fötter igen.

"Nu har jag ju gjort det" muttrade James till kortet som låg på golvet "det räcker väl?"

Men det stod fortfarande 'du skulle bara våga', James suckade och gjorde sig beredd för att prova en andra gång.

"Är du beredd?" frågade han Sirius en andra gång och Sirius nickade till svar. James tog sats och ställde sig på händerna, precis som förra gången dunkade han in i den osynliga väggen, men den här gången tog Sirius tag i hans vrister i tid.

"Men jag kan inte hålla dig hela tiden för jag måste ju ta ett kort" flinade Sirius men kom sedan med ett förslag "men om du går fram lite och sen lutar fötterna mot väggen så kan du ju hålla balansen"

"Visst" flämtade James och gjorde som Sirius sa.

"Kan jag släppa dig nu?"

"Japp"

Sirius släppte James och flyttade sig lite som om han väntade sig att James skulle falla ner på honom igen, men han pustade lättat ut när han såg att James fortfarande stod kvar likadant som när han släppt honom. Han satte sig på huk och tog ett kort, ett brett leende spred sig i hans ansikte när han såg att det var spader kung.

"Vad står det?" frågade James nyfiket när han såg leendet i Sirius ansikte.

"Det står att jag ska klättra upp och ställa mig på dina fötter" flinade Sirius.

"Va?!" utbrast James skräckslaget och tappade nästan balansen.

"Jag skoja bara Tagghorn" skrattade Sirius och tog fram sin trollstav "det står bara att jag ska färga ditt hår rosa"

"Rosa!" utbrast James förfärat "färga ditt eget hår!"

"Men det står att jag ska färga ditt" skrattade Sirius och körde fram kortet framför ögonen på James "kolla själv"

"Vänd på det" muttrade James för att kortet var uppochner för honom "jag ser inte vad det står"

"Tänkte inte på det" flinade Sirius och vände på det, och precis som Sirius hade sagt stod det 'färga James hår rosa'.

"Gör det fort då" muttrade James "för jag orkar inte stå så här länge till"

Sirius svängde på staven och mumlade en besvärjelse. James hår började skifta till skrikrosa och på några sekunder var hela håret färgat, fast Sirius hade lagt till glitter i färgen så att James hår nästan lyste.

"Så där ja" flinade Sirius nöjt och granskade sitt verk. Han fick sedan backa in i väggen för att inte få James på sig som föll till golvet med en hög duns. James reste på sig och höll sig för ryggen medan han muttrade något ohörbart.

"Din tur" sa Sirius glatt och satte sig ner igen. James tog muttrande ett kort och log lite när han såg vad det stod i pratbubblan som dök upp bredvid knekten.

"Vad står det?"

"Det står bara att jag ska färga ditt hår lila" flinade James och Sirius leende försvann. "Hur länge kommer min nya hårfärg att sitta Tramptass?"

"Eh…" började Sirius och bet sig i läppen "en vecka"

"En vecka?!" utbrast James och fick klotrunda ögon "kommer jag ha rosa hår i en vecka!"

"Japp" flinade Sirius och ett leende spred sig på James läppar.

"Men då är det ju bara rättvist om du också får ha ditt nya hår i en vecka" skrattade James och höjde sin trollstav, Sirius hår började skifta till en lila nyans. Han tog sedan en hårslinga från sitt eget hår och granskade den, han utbrast sedan.

"Glitter ingick ju inte på kortet!"

"Jag kunde inte låta bli" flinade Sirius och log ett oskyldigt leende. James höjde trollstaven igen och den här gången blev Sirius hår också glittrigt.

"Du får skylla dig själv" flinade James retsamt.

"Varför just tjejfärger?!" utbrast Sirius tjurigt "kunde det inte ha stått grönt eller blått"

James nickade instämmande "vi ser ju ut som…som…"

"Pygméepuffar" fyllde Sirius i och drog handen genom håret "i alla fall i håret"

"Precis" flinade James och drog handen genom sitt hår också "det är din tur föresten"

"Jag är inte så säker på att jag vill" flinade Sirius men tog upp ett kort. Istället för att besviket lägga ner det på golvet pustade han lättat ut när han la ner det, det var hjärter sju.

"Din tur" sa han sen.

James tog upp ett kort och läste högt "låt Sirius lägga en tystnadsbesvärjelse över dig"

Sirius log brett och tog upp sin trollstav, han svängde sedan på den och sa "silencio".

James som just hade börjat säga "vänta" tystnade tvärt, han tittade anklagande på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna och sa leende "det stod ju att jag skulle göra det". James ryckte på axlarna som för att motvilligt säga "du har rätt". Sirius tog ett kort men la ner det igen, det var ruter åtta.

"Vad tyst du är James" retades Sirius medan James mimade till ett ironiskt 'ha ha'. James tog sedan ett kort och tittade misstroget på det, han höjde sedan ögonbrynen och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad står det?" frågade Sirius nyfiket och började skratta när han kom på att James inte kunde svara, han fortsatte sen "få se". James gav kortet till Sirius.

"Läs den här meningen för Sirius" började han förvirrat "vilken mening?"

James pekade under texten på kortet men Sirius kunde inte se någonting där.

"Det står ingenting där" sa Sirius men James nickade, Sirius fortsatte sedan "men det kanske bara är du som kan se det… vi får köra charader"

James tittade skeptiskt på honom men ryckte sedan på axlarna och ställde sig upp.

"Det är tur att du ska göra det" skrattade Sirius "för jag har aldrig varit bra på det, är det en mening föresten?" James nickade och Sirius föreslog sen "ta ett ord i taget då"

James log och tänkte efter, han pekade sedan på sig själv.

"Jag" gissade Sirius men James skakade på huvudet. Han tänkte efter igen och började sedan svassa fram och tillbaka som en modell medan han viftade med ögonfransarna (A/N, jag blev lite osäker här, heter det viftade eller vickade på ögonfransarna? Jag bara valde ett av dem, jag vet inte vilket som är rätt), Sirius började skratta så häftigt att föll ihop i skrattkramper på golvet.

"Tjej…kvinna" flämtade Sirius mellan skratten och James nickade.

"Är det ordet?" frågade Sirius sen när han hade hämtat sig från skrattanfallet, men James skakade på huvudet, han sträckte sedan på sig och såg allmänt respektgivande ut med bröstet uppspänt, han drog sedan ut armarna och spände musklerna, Sirius föll ihop i skrattkramper igen. James sparkade till honom lite löst och gav honom en blick som sa 'gissa då!'.

"Man" skrattade Sirius och James nickade och skakade på huvudet samtidigt, han pekade sedan på sig själv igen.

"Är du en man?" frågade Sirius och James tittade skeptiskt på honom, han fick sedan ett förstående utryck i ansiktet "jaha, menar du man som i jag, typ man som i personer?"

James nickade leende medan Sirius frågade "varför gjorde du den där kvinnogrejen först? Jag kunde ju ha gissat det ändå" James tittade skeptiskt på honom igen och Sirius fortsatte "okej då, kanske inte, jag hade nog trott att du var en gladiator eller nåt…nästa ord"

James tänkte efter igen och pekade sedan på sig själv, efter det skakade han på huvudet och gjorde likadant som när han skulle stå på händer, han tittade sedan på Sirius som tänkte för fullt. "Du inte stå på händer…du kan inte stå på händer" började han och James nickade "kan inte! Är det orden?" James nickade och log brett. Han ställde sig sedan med rak rygg igen, han tittade strängt runt omkring sig samtidigt som han mimade och viftade på staven.

"Du ser ju ut som McGonagall" skrattade Sirius, James nickade och pekade på sig själv, han viftade sedan med händerna som för att säga 'vad gör jag'.

"Du lär ut…" började Sirius "lära! Är ordet lära?" James nickade och Sirius mumlade för sig själv "man kan inte lära… nästa ord"

James böjde på ryggen och gick sakta framåt som om han stödde sig på en käpp, "gammal" gissade Sirius och James nickade samtidigt som han ryckte lite på axlarna, han ställde sig sedan på fyra ben och hängde ut med tungan som om han flämtade, Sirius tittade förvirrat på honom. James himlade med ögonen och lyfte ena benet, Sirius utbrast då "hund". James satte sig sedan ner och pekade på sig själv samtidigt som han viftade lite med armarna.

"Du öh…sitter?" gissade Sirius och James nickade, han gav sedan Sirius en gest om att det var slut. Sirius tänkte efter och la ihop orden "man kan inte lära gammal hund sitter… man kan inte lära gamla hundar sitta?!" James nickade och pustade sedan lättat ut medan han lutade sig mot den osynliga väggen. James pekade sedan på korten och Sirius tog upp ett, han läste det, höjde sedan staven och med en sving på den var James röst tillbaka.

"Nåja" flinade Sirius "det var kul så länge det varade… du var ju bra på charader James"

"Tack Sirius" flinade James ironiskt.

"Hur länge har vi varit här nu?" frågade Sirius, James kastade en blick på sin klocka och svarade sen.

"I en och en halv timme"

"Va?!" utbrast Sirius "så länge!"

"Japp"

"Jag vill inte va här längre, jag svälter ihjäl snart" gnällde Sirius.

"Är du säker på att man måste pussas för att komma härifrån?" frågade James och såg vädjande på Sirius.

"Japp, helt säker" muttrade Sirius "det var ju jag som förtrollade den"

"Vi kanske borde…" började James skrattande "för jag svälter annars"

"Ja, bara en snabb" skrattade Sirius "vad gör man inte för att få mat och komma härifrån"

James och Sirius lutade sig närmare varandra men när deras ansikten bara nån decimeter ifrån den andres flög de snabbt isär igen.

"Jag kan inte!" utbrast de samtidigt "aldrig i livet"

"Tja" sa James och började skratta igen "det var ju värt ett försök"

"Aa, ska vi gå tillbaka till plan A?" frågade Sirius skrattande.

"Spela spel och vänta på att nån kommer…visst" flinade James och sträckte fram handen för att ta ett kort, Sirius gjorde samma sak så de tog tag i varsin ände av kortet samtidigt men Sirius släppte den sen.

"Jag glömde att det var din tur" flinade han "vad står det?"

"Det står att vi ska…" började James och stirrade förstenat på kortet "att vi ska dansa och sjunga med inlevelse till en låt"

"Vi ska vaddå?!" utbrast Sirius och ryckte åt sig kortet.

"Det står inte vilken låt vi ska sjunga" sa James förvirrat men också lättat.

"Jo, det gör det" sa Sirius och stirrade förstenat på det också.

"Gör det?!" utbrast James "det gjorde det inte när jag läste det, vilken låt är det då?"

"Barbie girl" mumlade Sirius.

"Va?" sa James och ryckte tillbaka kortet, det stod precis som Sirius hade sagt.

"Men jag kan inte sjunga!" utbrast de samtidigt.

"Kan du låten då?" frågade Sirius och tittade på James som rodnade lite, Sirius utbrast sedan retsamt "du kan den ju!"

"Ja, men bara för att…vänta ett tag, du kan den ju med!" utbrast James triumferat "du var ju också med till min kusin den sommaren, och så mycket som hon spelade den på den där mugglarprylen kan du ju inte glömma den i första taget!"

"Jo, jag kan den också" medgav Sirius "ska vi sjunga den lite snabbt då så är det klart sen?"

"Visst" instämde James och de började sjunga lite tyst samtidigt.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world... life in plastic, it's fantastic..._" de avbröt sig efter det.

"Det räcker va?" frågade Sirius medan James tog upp kortet, han läste högt.

"Det duger inte, mer inlevelse"

"Vi skiter i det" flinade Sirius men James läste då högt igen.

"Ni skulle bara våga"

"Okej okej" muttrade Sirius "vi sjunger det igen då James, högt och tydligt"

"På tre då" sa James "ett, två, tre!"

"_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world_

_life in plastic it's fantastic_

_you can brush my hair undress me everywhere_

_imagination life is your creation…"_

Den här gången sjöng de högt så de tittade sedan på kortet igen.

"Mer inlevelse står det fortfarande" flinade James.

"Mer inlevelse…jaja" flinade Sirius, både han och James reste sig upp "nu ska kortet minsann så se på inlevelse, kom igen nu Tagghorn, det här tar vi!"

"Jag är redo Tramptass" skrattade James och började dansa lite löjligt "på tre då igen, en…och två… och en två tre!"

De sjöng refrängen en gång till men den här gången sjöng de med höga, ljusa och falska röster, de dansade också löjligt omkring. När de kom till slutet av refrängen utbrast Sirius.

"Vill du va tjejen eller killen?"

"Va?!"

"Okej, vad bra, då tar jag killen" flinade Sirius och sjöng sen för full hals medan han gjorde rösten mörkare.

_"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Nu var det James tur, han sjöng också för full hals fast med en betydligt ljusare röst än Sirius.

_"Ah ah ah yeah!"_

_"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_ sjöng Sirius.

_"Ooh woa, ooh woa!"_

_"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

_"Ah ah ah yeah!"_

_"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

_"Ooh woa, ooh woa!"_

_"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world..."_ fortsatte de sedan sjunga igen, men de avbröts av en röst som utbrast.

"Potter! Black! Vad håller ni på med?"

Rösten kom från alldeles bakom dem så de svängde hastigt runt för att se vem det var som hade kommit, och tillbaka på dem stirrade ingen mindre än…


	2. Del 2

"Evans!" utbrast James chockat och rodnade, hans hand flög omedvetet upp för att dra handen genom håret "vad gör du här?!"

"Det här är faktiskt Gryffindors uppehållsrum Potter" sa Lily som svar på tal "varför skulle jag inte va här…"

"Jo, det förstås" flinade Sirius men kunde inte undgå att rodna han med.

"Vad håller ni på med föresten?" frågade hon och kunde inte dölja ett triumferat leende, James stirrade drömmande på henne men kom sedan på sig.

"Inte det du tror i alla fall Evans" flinade han och Lily log ännu bredare.

"Vad tror jag då Potter?" hon tittade på James som tänkte efter.

"Eh…nåt konstigt" svarade han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Fortsätt ni med…vad ni nu håller på med" sa Lily och log elakt, hon vände sig sedan om började gå "jag tror jag går ner igen och…"

Men hon avbröt sig och stannade tvärt samtidigt som hon utbrast "aj!". Hon vände sig om och höll sig om näsan. James och Sirius tittade förvånat på henne först men började sedan gapskratta. Det slutade med att de låg på golvet och vred sig av skratt, Lily tittade irriterat ner på dem.

"Vad skrattar ni åt?!" fräste hon men James och Sirius fortsatte bara att skratta, Lily suckade och vände sig om igen för att undersöka den osynliga väggen, hon lät händerna följa den.

"Det är ingen idé Evans" flinade James men Lily gav honom bara en irriterad blick. När hon själv upptäckt att väggarna gick hela vägen runt utbrast hon.

"Jag är fast!"

"Välkommen i klubben!" flinade Sirius. Lily suckade och lutade sig mot den osynliga väggen, hon gled sedan ner och satte sig på golvet hon med.

"Det här är erat fel" muttrade hon och tittade anklagande på James.

"Näe, det är egentligen Sirius fel" rättade James Lily leende och hennes anklagande blick flyttades till Sirius.

"Tack James" flinade han "jag uppskattar verkligen att du är trogen mot mig"

"Inga problem" flinade James och blinkade mot Sirius.

"Är det du som har gjort så att vi sitter fast Black?" frågade Lily och tittade Sirius.

"Ja, det är mitt fel" medgav Sirius "men jag gjorde det inte med mening"

James tittade på honom med höjde ögonbryn och Sirius fortsatte sen.

"Jo, om några andra hade fastnat under den så hade det varit med mening… men nu är det ju inte några andra"

"Fastnat under vadå?" frågade Lily nyfiket och tittade upp, hennes ansikte stelnade till när hon såg misteln som hängde ensam upp i taket.

"Hur kommer man härifrån?" frågade Lily sammanbitet. Sirius och James tittade på varandra, ingen av dem ville va den som skulle berätta för Lily Evans vad man måste göra för att komma därifrån, men James tog tillslut till orda.

"Jo…eh…" började han nervöst och använde sen Sirius ord "Evans, vad brukar man göra under en mistel?"

Lily vart illröd i ansiktet, antagligen av ilska, James väntade på att hon skulle börja skrika åt honom men hon sa inget.

"Evans reagerade ju bättre på det än vad vi gjorde" flinade Sirius för att bryta tystnaden.

"Konstigt Sirius" flinade James ironiskt "hon behöver ju inte pussa en annan tjej…" James ansikte lös sedan upp i en idé "Evans, du är ju tjej…"

"Jaså, kom du på det nu?" frågade hon irriterat.

"Alltså, jag vet att du är en tjej…" lade James hastigt till och rodnade lite, han fortsatte sedan "kan inte du…"

"Aldrig i livet!" avbröt hon honom.

"Bara en snabb…"

"I dina drömmar Potter!"

"Så jag får alltså kyssa dig i mina drömmar?" frågade James henne charmigt.

"Nej!" svarade hon och blev röd i ansiktet igen, Sirius tittade intresserat på dem.

"Jag skoja bara Evans" flinade James.

"Ha ha" sa Lily ironiskt.

"Du råkar inte ha nån mat Evans?" frågade James henne hoppfullt.

"Nej" svarade Lily snabbt.

"Synd" sa James, tystnaden som följde avbröts av att James och Sirius magar kurrade samtidigt.

"Vi kommer att svälta ihjäl James" muttrade Sirius. Lily kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om dem så hon sa sen.

"Jag har två mackor, jag tänkte spara dom till senare men..." hon tog fram två inplastade smörgåsar från sin väska och gav dem till James och Sirius. Sirius slet upp pappret på sin direkt och började mosa i sig, James däremot gav Lily en snabb kram och utbrast "tack Lily!". Lily tittade förvånat på honom, men James la inte märke till det för han började mosa i sig sin macka också.

"Hur länge har ni suttit här?" frågade Lily efter ett tag.

"Ungefär två timmar" svarade Sirius.

"Två timmar!" utbrast Lily förvånat och James nickade. Lily kom sedan på en annan sak "vad höll ni på med när jag kom?"

"Vi spelade spel" svarade Sirius med ett snett leende.

"Vadå för spel?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Ett spel vi kom på" svarade James.

"Ett spel som går ut på att sjunga '_I'm a barbie girl' _?" skrattade Lily retsamt.

"Man drar ett kort och så står det vad man måste göra" svarade Sirius och nickade mot kort högen i mitten.

"Så ni fick ett kort där det stod att ni skulle sjunga_ 'barbie girl' _?" flinade Lily med höjda ögonbryn.

"Med inlevelse…" lade James till.

"Och dans…" fortsatte Sirius.

"Vad fina ni är i håret föresten" skrattade Lily "det matchar era personligheter"

"Ha ha" muttrade James och Sirius samtidigt.

"Vänta du bara tills du själv har kört det" flinade Sirius.

"Vem har sagt att jag tänker köra ert spel?" frågade Lily och log snett mot dem.

"Vadå" retades James "törs du inte?"

"Jag kanske inte vill" svarade Lily.

"Du törs inte" retades Sirius leende.

"Kom igen nu" flinade James "det är ju bara ett spel"

"Okej då, bara ni slutar" suckade Lily.

"Börja du Evans" sa Sirius och pekade på korten, Lily tog upp ett och visade det för dem.

"Ruter tre" läste Sirius och fortsatte sedan "det händer inget… din tur James"

James tog ett kort, läste det och log sedan brett, han tog sedan fram sin trollstav och tittade på Lily som tittade osäkert på James.

"Vad står det?" frågade Sirius med ett leende på läpparna eftersom att han hade förstått att kortet hade sagt nått om Lily och inte honom själv.

"Det står att jag ska färga hennes hår grönt" svarade James leende.

"Va?!" utbrast Lily "aldrig"

"Du valde att va med och spela Evans" flinade Sirius skadeglatt "du kan inte backa ur nu"

Lily muttrade nånting men sa sedan irriterat "jaja, gör det då". James log och med ett vift på trollstaven blev hennes hår grönt, men James verkade inte nöjd.

"Det fattas nått" mumlade han och tittade på Sirius "just det!" han höjde trollstaven igen och det dök upp glitter i håret på henne också.

"Så" sa han nöjt, Lily tog tag i en hårslinga och utbrast.

"Vad har du gjort Potter?!"

"Nu ser du ut precis som oss Evans" flinade Sirius.

"Men glitter ingick ju inte på kortet!"

"Det var vad jag sa till Sirius när han gjorde det på mig" skrattade James "det är inte så farligt"

"När försvinner det?" frågade Lily och försökte lugna ner sig.

"Om en vecka" svarade Sirius och väntade på utbrottet.

"En vecka!" ubrast hon men lugnade ner sig igen "det kunde ju ha varit värre"

"Det är din tur Sirius" sa James sedan för att snabbt byta samtalsämne. Sirius tog upp ett kort men la ner det igen, det var klöver sex.

"Din tur" sa James och nickade mot henne. Lily tog upp ett kort men den här gången visade hon det inte för dem, när hon såg vad det stod log hon brett och lutade sig fram mot James. James tittade osäkert på henne men innan han hann säga något gav hon honom en örfil, precis på samma kind som Sirius slagit till tidigare.

"Ouch!" utbrast James och rörde vid kinden som började bli röd än en gång "igen! Varför just jag?!"

"Jag känner mig genast bättre" sa Lily leende.

"Det gjorde jag med" flinade Sirius.

"Har dom här korten nått emot mig?" utbrast James och tittade anklagande på korten i mitten.

"Jag börjar faktiskt gilla det här spelet" flinade Lily "Potter, det är din tur"

James muttrade något men tog ett kort.

"Tack!" sa han lättat till kortet och la ner det igen, det var spader fyra.

Sirius tog ett kort men det hände inget, Lily tog ett kort men det hände inget heller, James tog ett kort och la lättat ner det igen. Så fortsatte det två rundor till.

"Men det händer ju inget" muttrade Sirius uttråkat.

"Mig gör det inget" flinade James men la sedan till "fast det skulle va skoj om det hände er nått"

"Ska vi ta ett tillsammans då?" frågade Sirius och log brett.

"Visst" flinade James och tittade på Lily "Evans?"

"Okej" instämde Lily "på tre då"

När hon hade räknat till tre tog de tag i det översta kortet i högen samtidigt och vände på det,

"Vad står det?" frågade Lily eftersom att kortet var uppochner för henne.

"Byt kläder med varandra" läste Sirius högt från kortet.

"Va?!" utbrast Lily som om hon inte hade hört vad han sa.

"Det står att vi ska byta kläder med varandra" upprepade James även att han visste att hon tydligt hade hört vad Sirius sagt.

"Så…" började Sirius obesvärat "vem vill ha mina kläder?"

"Evans får välja först" föreslog James.

"Måste vi göra det?" frågade Lily och tittade på dem.

"Japp" flinade Sirius "jag vill helst inte veta vad det blir för konsekvens om man inte lyder kortet"

"Så… vems kläder vill du ha?" frågade James och log snett mot Lily. Hon kastade en blick på Sirius och studerade hans kläder, han hade på sig ett par mörka jeans och en tunn vit skjorta som han knäppt upp de översta knapparna på. Hennes blick flyttades sedan till James som också hade på sig ett par mörka jeans, fast istället för en skjorta hade han en mörkblå t-shirt, hon fortsatte titta på James medan hon tänkte efter.

"Nå?" sa Sirius leende efter ett tag "har du bestämt dig eller tänker du kolla in James ett litet tag till?"

James skrattade medan Lily rodnade lite, hon försökte febrilt komma på nått svar på tal men lyckades inte och förblev tyst.

"Jag tar Potters kläder" svarade hon motvilligt efter ett tag, hon skulle aldrig ta på sig Sirius tunna skjorta.

"Okej" flinade Sirius "då får James mina kläder och jag får dina"

James drog av sin t-shirt och skickade den till Lily medan Sirius började knäppa upp sin skjorta. Lily stirrade skräckslaget på dem men i hennes blick fanns också en antydan av intresse. Hon lade knappt märke till t-shirten i sitt knä, hon hade fullt upp av att glo drömmande på James bara överkropp. James lade märke till hennes blick och log strålande mot henne, vilket fick Lily att förstå vad hon höll på med och börja rodna igen, samtidigt som det såg ut som om hon mentalt slog till sig själv.

När Sirius knäppt upp alla knappar på skjortan tog han av sig den och gav den till James som började knäppa på sig den, Sirius vände sig sedan mot Lily.

"Kan du ta av dig tröjan?"

"Va?!" utbrast Lily som för en stund glömt bort vad det var de skulle göra.

"Tröjan…" flinade Sirius och pekade sedan på sig själv, Lily höjde handen för att ta tag i sin tröja men ändrade sig tvärt när hon kom på något.

"Jag tänker inte byta om framför ögonen på er!" utbrast hon och skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Om vi vänder oss om då?" föreslog James och när Lily tittade skeptiskt på honom lade han till "vi lovar att inte titta Lily, eller hur Sirius?". När Sirius inte svarade upprepade han "eller hur Sirius?!"

"Japp" sa Sirius då "lovar"

"Vänd er om då" James och Sirius gjorde som hon sa.

"Lovar ni?" frågade hon dem osäkert igen.

"Vi lovar" upprepade de samtidigt. Lily drog snabbt av sig sin tröja av drog på sig James t-shirt, hon tog sedan av sig kjolen, t-shirten räckte bara e liten bit ner över låren, hon kom sedan på nåt.

"Potter?"

"Är du klar?" frågade James och vände sig om, Sirius gjorde samma sak. Båda fick syn på Lily som stod där i bara James t-shirt, hon blev illröd i ansiktet och försökte desperat dra ner t-shirten ännu längre.

"Jag sa aldrig att ni fick vända er om!"

"Förlåt!" flinade Sirius och vände sig om igen.

"Vad ville du då?" frågade James som inte hade vänt sig om igen utan tittade Lily rakt i ögonen.

"Jag undrade om jag kunde få dina byxor" svarade Lily som besvarade James blick så gott hon kunde.

"Jaså" flinade James och började ta av sig byxorna "det glömde jag"

Så fort James hade tagit bort sin blick från hennes ögon stängde hon dem.

"Här" sa han när han hade tagit av sig byxorna, Lily räckte blint fram handen och tog emot byxorna.

"Jag har vänt mig om igen" upplyste han henne. Hon öppnade ögonen igen för att kolla om de gjort det, när hon såg att de hade det vände hon sig också om hon så att hon stod med ryggen åt dem, hon drog på sig byxorna.

"Skulle jag kunna få dina byxor Sirius?" flinade James, Sirius nickade och tog av sig sina byxor och gav dem till James som tog på sig dem.

"De passar ju perfekt" skrattade James "har vi samma storlek?"

"Det har vi nog" skrattade Sirius och fortsatte sedan "är du klar än Evans?"

"Jag är klar" upplyste Lily dem och alla vände sig om, men när hon såg att Sirius stod där utan varken byxor eller tröja vände hon sig snabbt om igen. Hon satte sig på huk och började plocka upp sin kjol och tröja som låg på golvet. Hon gjorde det sakta för att hennes ansikte skulle hinna få tillbaka sin vanliga färg, sedan reste hon sig upp igen och höll fram kläderna bakom ryggen för att Sirius ska kunna ta dem.

"Jag tvivlar på att du kan ha det på dig" flinade hon.

"Det ska nog gå" skrattar Sirius och tar emot kläderna, han håller upp kjolen framför sig och studerar den "kanske inte"

"Testa" skrattar James och Sirius gör som han säger, han drar på sig kjolen och börjar sedan dra på sig tröjan. När han har trätt den över huvudet och kört in händerna genom ärmarna så slutar han, han har fått igenom händerna men inte armbågarna.

"Den är för tajt" flämtar han efter ett tag "jag sitter fast"

James börjar gapskratta och måste luta sig mot väggen för att inte ramla ner på golvet, Lily som undrar vad som försiggår vänder sig om och när hon får syn på Sirius börjar hon gapskratta hon med.

"Hallå" skrattar Sirius medan han försöker få på sig tröjan "hjälp mig då!"

James går fram till Sirius, tar tag i tröjan och börjar dra den neråt, Sirius får tillslut igenom armarna. James backar sedan och ställer sig bredvid Lily för att studera Sirius, kjolen som nästan 

gick till knäna på Lily går till mitten av låren på Sirius och Lilys kortärmade tröja sitter tajt på honom.

"Hur sitter det tycker du?" frågade James skrattande Sirius.

"Det är lite tajt" flinar Sirius "men annars är det väl bra, det är tur att du inte är så smal Evans" Lily ger Sirius en irriterad blick. "Jag menar inte att du är tjock" skyndar sig Sirius att tillägga "du är normal, vad jag menade var att du som tur är inte är smal som en glasspinne, för i så fall skulle jag inte kunna andas nu"

"Snygg räddning" sa Lily och log snett.

"Vad tycker du om mina kläder då?" frågade James och tittade på Lily. Byxorna är för långa på henne så hon trampar på det nedersta delen av dem och runt midjan ser man inte hur de sitter på grund av t-shirten.

"De är lite för stora" svarade Lily skrattande "annars är de rätt sköna"

"Vad tycker du om mina kläder då James?" Skrattar Sirius och tittar på James.

"Nja, jag vet inte" började James retsamt "de är inte så snygga"

"Tack för det Tagghorn" flinade Sirius och låtsades se sårad ut.

"Ingen orsak" flinade James och fortsatte sedan leende "kläderna sitter perfekt som jag sa förut"

"Du är snygg i det" skrattade Sirius "eller hur Evans?"

"Va?" frågade Lily som inte hade hört på.

"Jag sa just att James är snygg i mina kläder" flinade Sirius "sen sa jag eller hur Evans"

"Åh, jaså, jo det är han väl antar jag" svarade Lily och James log brett.

"Fast inte lika snygg som mig förstås" lägger Sirius retsamt till "ska vi fortsätta med spelet?"

"Visst" flinar James och vänder blicken mot Sirius "ta ett kort du"

Sirius tog upp ett kort och läser vad det står, han räcker det sedan mot James som tittar förvirrat på honom först men tar emot det.

"Vad är det du ska göra på mig?" frågade Sirius sen nyfiket "det stod bara 'låt James lägga den här förtrollningen på dig', så vad står det?"

"Det får du se" svarade James och ler illvilligt. Sirius leende försvinner och James börjar skratta "jag driver bara med dig Tramptass, du kan va lugn…du har gjort det förut"

"Jaså" Sirius pustar lättat ut "sätt igång då"

James höjer sin trollstav "levicorpus" Sirius åker då upp i luften och vänds uppochner så att huvudet är nästan två meter ovanför golvet.

"Det är säkert på grund av att jag har kjolen!" utbrast han sedan skrattande medan han med båda händerna försöker hålla kjolen på plats, James och Lily börjar gapskratta.

"Då var det ju tur att du fick Lilys kläder" sa James mellan skratten medan Sirius muttrar nått ohörbart. Medan Sirius sträcker ut händerna för att få tag i James så tar Lily ett kort, hon ler sedan brett och håller sin trollstav riktad mot James.

"Levicorpus" Lily börjar gapskratta igen när James flyger upp och hamnar uppochner bredvid Sirius som skrattar lika mycket han.

"Varför gjorde du så för?" frågade James skrattande och Lily ler snett mot honom.

"Det stod att jag skulle göra det på kortet" hon viftar med kortet framför ögonen på honom och lägger sedan ner det på golvet "nu vet ni hur det känns"

"Vadå känns?" frågade Sirius förvirrat.

"Ja, du borde verkligen förstå hur det känns" skrattar Lily och nickar mot kjolen "kommer ni inte ihåg vad ni gjorde mot mig andra året?"

Sirius skakar leende på huvudet medan James tänker efter.

"Jaha, den gången…i stora salen?" börjar James och Lily nickar "förlåt Lily! Den gången var det faktiskt inte meningen…"

"Jaså, den gången" utbrast Sirius när han själv kom ihåg det och nickar instämmande till det James sa "det var faktiskt inte meningen…"

"Jaså inte?"

"Vi var faktiskt ute efter Snape" fortsätter James och Sirius samtidigt.

"Du råkade bara komma i vägen…" flinade Sirius sen.

"Så varenda gång ni gjorde nått mot mig så var jag bara i vägen?" frågade Lily skeptiskt och började skratta.

"Näe, de andra gångerna var det nog med mening" medgav James skrattande "men vi är ledsna för det Lily…eller hur Sirius?"

"Japp, vi är ledsna för det" instämde Sirius nickande.

"Så förlåter du oss?" frågade James och ler charmigt mot henne.

"Snälla!" lägger Sirius till och tittar på henne med hundögon "vi var unga och omogna när vi gjorde sånt mot dig…"

"Ni förtrollade mina böcker så att de anföll mig bara för en vecka sen…" påpekade Lily och log.

"Öh…" börjar Sirius och ser förbryllad ut först men ler sedan charmigt mot henne också "som jag sa förut… vi var unga och omogna"

James ger Sirius en kom-du-inte-på-nått-bättre blick och Sirius rycker skrattande på axlarna.

"Jaha" flinade Lily "vad är ni nu då?"

"Öh…" börjar James osäkert och ler brett "äldre och mognare?"

"Bra försök" skrattar Lily.

"Så …" flinade Sirius "tänker du ta ner oss?"

"Det kan jag inte" svarade Lily leende "jag kan inte bryta order, det är din tur föresten James"

James släppte taget från skjortan som han höll i för att den inte skulle åka ner och sträckte ut händerna mot golvet för att försöka få tag på korten, efter att ha sträckt sig så mycket han kunde i en halv minut gav han upp.

"Jag når inte korthögen" förklarade han leende.

"Nähe" suckar Lily ironiskt och bär upp högen så att han kan ta ett kort, han tittar på det och släpper det sedan på golvet.

"Det var spader två" förklarade han leende "din tur Sirius"

Sirius tar ett kort från högen som Lily håller fram och släpper ner den på golvet han med.

"Det känns som att allting har runnit ner i huvudet" började han leende "tycker du inte det James?"

"Jo" svarade James och nickade instämmande "jag är förvånad över att mitt huvud inte har sprängts än"

Lily som hade lagt sig ner på golvet under dem med händerna bakom huvudet sa sedan retsamt "det är väldigt skönt att ligga här på golvet…"

James och Sirius muttrade bara och tittade avundsjukt ner på henne.

"Det är min tur va?" fortsatte hon sedan leende medan hon tog ett kort "tja, jag tycker att ni har lidit tillräckligt, ni är förlåtna" hon reste på sig och tryckte sig mot den osynliga väggen medan hon tog fram sin trollstav, och med en vift på den föll James och Sirius ner på golvet. Även att hon hade tryckt sig mot väggen så nådde de henne och drog ner henne samtidigt som de föll så alla tre låg nu i en hög på golvet.

"Jag tror jag har brutit nått" muttrade Lily som låg snett ovanpå James.

"Jag är säker på att jag har brutit nått" mumlade Sirius som låg underst i högen.

"Jag tror att jag har brutit någon" mumlade James och höll sig sedan för ögat "och blivit armbågad"

"Det var nog jag… förlåt" mumlade Lily och börjar resa på sig "du ligger på min fot Sirius"

James börjar resa på sig han med och när han gjort det börjar Sirius också resa på sig, tillslut sitter de tillbaka lutade mot den osynliga väggen.

"Om det var trångt när vi föll ner på golvet förut" flinade Sirius och tittade på James "så är det inget mot hur det var nu"

James nickade instämmande, han började sedan vrida på nacken i alla möjliga vinklar, efter ett tag knakade det till och han var nöjd.

"Vems tur är det?" frågade Lily medan hon undersökte sin fot.

"Min, tror jag" svarade James och tittar på Sirius för att se om han har rätt.

"Japp, det är du" flinade Sirius och nickade sedan mot James "du börjar få en blåtira föresten"

"Typiskt" flinade James "syns det tydligt?"

"Ja" svarade Sirius och Lily med en mun.

"Du måste ha smällt till honom rätt hårt Lily" skrattade Sirius sedan.

"Förlåt igen James" sa Lily och log ursäktande.

"Det är okej" försäkrar James henne och tar ett kort, han får hjärter kung. Bredvid kungen dyker det upp en pratbubbla, han läser den tyst för sig själv och stirrar sedan häpet på det.

"Vad står det?" frågade Sirius och Lily nyfiket samtidigt.

"Det står att jag ska kyssa den av er av som drar hjärter dam"

"Va?!" utbrast de samtidigt igen.

"Ni hörde vad jag sa…"

"Jaha…" började Sirius och tittade på Lily "ska vi ta vartannat kort då?"

"Visst"

Sirius tar ett kort och lägger ner det igen, Lily tar ett kort och lägger ner det igen… Dragningen av kort fortsätter och de väntar spänt på att damen ska dyka upp, tillslut är det bara fyra kort kvar. Sirius tar det översta kortet och lägger lättat ner det igen, Lily tar nästa kort och lägger lättat ner det.

"Nu gäller det" sa Sirius effektfullt och sträcker fram handen för att ta det näst sista kortet.

"Såsom ni håller på låter det ju som att kyssa mig är det värsta som kan hända" muttrar James med ett snett leende, Sirius och Lily tittar på honom och svarar samtidigt.

"Det är det"

"Hallå, jag är inte så hemsk" skrattar James "fast jag kan förstå dig Sirius"

Sirius tar upp kortet och bleknar "jag fick den"

"Va?!" utbrast James och bleknade han med.

"Jag skoja bara" skrattade Sirius sedan och visar kortet "du skulle ha sett din min James!"

"Men…" mumlade Lily och tog upp det sista kortet även att hon mycket väl visste vad det var, hon lägger sedan ner damen på golvet "måste jag? "

"Lily, vi kan inte sitta här för alltid" sa James och började skratta "och dessutom så vill jag helst inte veta vad som händer om man inte gör vad som står på korten"

"Gör det så att ni kommer härifrån" skrattade Sirius och la sedan snabbt till "fast ni måste hjälpa mig sen!"

Lily tänkte efter och nickade sedan motvilligt, hon hasade sig sedan framåt mot James som satt mittemot, han gjorde samma sak och tillslut satt de bredvid varandra.

"Vad väntar ni på?" frågade Sirius sedan otåligt.

"Du gör det ännu värre när du sitter där och glor" svarade Lily muttrande.

"Okej, jag vänder mig väl om då" sa Sirius motvilligt och vände ryggen åt dem. James flinade och lutade sig sedan fram mot Lily som tittar ner i golvet.

"Bara en snabb kyss och sen är det över" viskade James lugnande till henne. Han tar handen under hennes haka och höjer hennes huvud så att deras blickar möts.

"Jag är inte så hemsk" viskade han sedan och lutar sig fram så att deras läppar möts, efter några sekunder drar sig Lily undan men James för handen till hennes huvud och drar hennes läppar till sina igen. Lily besvarar kyssen men efter ungefär en halv minut kommer hon på vad hon håller på med och drar sig undan igen och den här gången ger hon James en örfil utan att ens tänka efter.

"Ouch" muttrade James och förde handen till sin vänstra kind medan Sirius nyfiket vänder sig om för att se vad som hänt. När han ser Lily titta på James med en blandning av irritation och skuld och James sitta med handen tryckt mot kinden började han gapskratta.

"Tre gånger!" utbrast James och tog bort handen från kinden som hade börjat bli röd ännu en gång "varför just jag?"

"Du förtjänade det!" svarade Lily irriterat.

"Kanske det…" medgav James leende "men du var med på det"

"Det var jag inte alls…" började Lily protestera men tystnade när James höjde ögonbrynen. Hon blev sedan röd i ansiktet och mumlade "jag tänkte inte, okej?"

"Visst, om du säger det så…" flinade James och log snett.

"Nämen" flinade Sirius retsamt "det är visst nån här som är kär i James…"

"Jag visste att du gillade James, Sirius..." sa Lily snabbt "men inte att du gillade honom på det sättet…"

"Bra försök Lily" skrattade Sirius retsamt "men du kommer inte undan... erkänn! du gillar honom!"

"Det gör jag inte alls!" utbrast hon ilsket "aldrig i livet att jag..."

"Lily älskar Jaaaames" mässade Sirius på ett retfullt sätt "Liiily ääälskar Jaaaaames"

"Nej, det gör jag inte!"

"Lily är kär i Jam…"

"Det är jag inte alls!"

James tittade roat på dom och reste sig, han lutade sig sedan mot väggen men upptäckte för sent att det inte var något som tog emot, så han föll raklång ner på golvet med en hög duns, vilket fick Lily och Sirius att tystna för en sekund.

"Är väggen borta?" utbrast Lily som reste på sig och sträckte ut handen, hon mötte inget motstånd. Hon kastade en blick ner på James och sträckte sedan sin hand mot honom för att hjälpa honom upp, han log och hon drog upp honom på fötter.

"Jag sa ju det Lily" flinade James "bara en snabb kyss och sen är det över"

"Snabb vet jag inte om den var…" muttrade Lily och James började skratta, till att börja med såg det ut som att hon skulle bli arg igen men till deras förvåning så log hon.

Sirius reste också på sig och började gå mot dom men stannade sedan tvärt och utbrast "ouch!". James och Lily brast i skratt.

"Du sitter fortfarande fast!" skrattade James retsamt och vände sig sedan mot Lily "vad säger du Lily, ska vi gå ner och äta?"

Lily kastade en blick på Sirius och svarade "ja, varför inte, jag är vrålhungrig!"

James höll ut sin arm mot henne och Lily tog den, sedan började de sakta gå mot porträtthålet.

"Hallå!" utbrast Sirius "Lämna mig inte! Tagghorn!"

"Vi ska inte lämna dig" skrattade James "du skulle ha sett din min Sirius!"

"Haha" muttrade Sirius.

"Lily, du kan väl hjälpa honom" James vände sig mot Lily.

"Jag? Det räckte gott och väl med en gång! Gör det själv…"

Både James och Sirius utbrast då samtidigt "aldrig i livet!"

"Nu vet ni hur jag känner" flinade Lily och lade armarna i kors.

"Men du är ju tjej!"

"Kan ni inte hämta nån annan tjej som kan göre det" föreslog Lily men Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Man måste kyssa någon man satt fast med…" förklarade han och muttrade "allstå måste någon av er kyssa mig…"

Lily och James tittade på varandra och Sirius lade sedan till skrattande.

"Helst inte James…"

"Snälla Lily!" Lily tittade från James till Sirius och tillbaka igen.

"Okej…visst, jag gör det" muttrade Lily och gick tillbaka till Sirius.

"Tack Lily!" utbrast båda två samtidigt.

"Du kan va lugn Lily" flinade Sirius när Lily stod framför honom "det går snabbt… jag kommer inte at göra som din James gjorde"

"Han är inte min Ja…" började hon protestera men avbröts av att Sirius snabbt kysste henne på munnen.

"Tack Lily!" skrattade han och började gå mot James.

"Vad gör man inte för sina vän…" började Lily muttra men avbröt sig när hon kom på vad hon höll på att säga, men Sirius och James hade redan hört vad hon höll på att säga.

"Vänner" avslutade Sirius åt henne och log brett.

"Är vi dina vänner nu Lily?" frågade James och log brett han med, Lily gick fram och ställde sig mellan dem.

"Tja, ja, jag antar det" svarade hon eftersom att det redan var för sent att reparera skadan, fast hon insåg faktiskt att hon nu såg dem som vänner. De öppnade porträtthålet och började gå mot stora salen, sedan la James armen om Lilys axlar och började.

"Jo, Lily… eftersom att vi är vänner nu och så… har du lust att gå med mig till Hogsmeade?"

Sirius började skratta och James fortsatte med ett flin.

"Vaddå? Det är ju värt ett försök! Vad säger du Lily?"

"Pröva inte din lycka James…" svarade Lily och log.

"Betyder det nej?"

"Kanske…"

"Betyder det ja?"

"Kanske…" Lily log brett och Sirius skrattade åt James förvirring.

"Lily!"

Elever började komma gående genom korridorerna nu och alla glodde storögt på James, Sirius och Lily när de gick förbi, de flesta började också gapskratta.

"Vad är det som är så roligt?" frågade de alla tre samtidigt förvirrat och tittade på varandra.

* * *

Tjaa, haha, man kan ju undra vad som e så roligt..hehe... ;D

Så, ni har tagit er ända hit, då måste ni ju tycka nåt i alla fall xD

Tack för att du läste den förresten! :D

Jag hoppas verkligen att det var värt det!

Var den helt knasig eller var den någorlunda bra?

Eller var den riktigt dålig?

Förhoppningsvis var den inte så dålig, fast det kan ju inte jag avgöra xD

Så skriv en rewiew så jag får veta vad ni tycker! ;D

-** Just push the little button down there and you'll make my day! ;D**

Just det förresten, tycker ni att jag borde skriva in att den här ficen är "Humor/Romance", elr tycker ni att det fortfarande bara ska stå "Humor"?  
Jag vet inte om den har tillräckligt mkt romantik för att stå under den kategorin (elr vad det heter) också, så vad tycker ni, var det tillräckligt mkt romantik? ;)


End file.
